The Iridescent Mirror
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: The pain, sadness, and frustration has led Link to where he stands now. Midna's regret of a decision that will not only alter her life, but forever change Link's. What is Link feeling? What is Midna feeling?


Hello everyone. So this is a dedication story to rylek196. So this one-shot is dedicated to him. Hope you enjoy.

**Summary:** The pain, sadness, and frustration has led Link to where he stands now. Midna's regret of a decision that will not only alter her life, but forever change Link's. What is Link feeling? What is Midna feeling? A dedication to rylek196.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

><p>Link stood there beside Zelda, as they watched the light faded from Ganon's eyes and his spirit left his body. He was dead. Pain and relief washed over Link and a small smile tugged on the corners of his lips. The last year had been rather hard for the young man, but through determination and will power, he was finally able to say he could do it. A bright light behind him gained his attention. He turned and saw the four light spirits he had saved. The ones known as Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru. Their essences began to fade as a figure on the hill top caught Link's attention. He took a few steps forward, grimacing as pain exploded throughout his body. He broke into a run, ignoring the searing pain. Once he reached the top, he panted painfully staring at the figure. The pale figure got to their feet and turned to face Link. A gasp escaped the young man, as he took in the Twilight Princess' true form.<p>

In a comical moment when Link laid his eyes on Midna, she seemed rather amused by his silence. She cocks her head to the side, as a small smile crosses over her lips. "What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" Link smiles at her. Perhaps things were going to be okay.

'She is so beautiful,' Link thought to himself as a faint blush crossed his cheeks.

Link, Zelda, and Midna made it to Gerudo Desert and stood before the Mirror of Twilight, their access to the world of the Twilight from the world of the Light. Midna couldn't think of words to say to Link. She looked at Zelda, a smile tugged along her lips. "Well...I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But, never forget that there's another world bound to this one." Link listened to her words carefully allowing them to sink in. But that could be true. She would..would she? He looked at Zelda, who looked a bit startled, but quickly regained her composure.

Zelda stared at Link and the beautiful Twilight Princess before her. "Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin." Zelda pauses, closing her eyes and takes in a deep breath. She reopened her eyes. "One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world...They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes...That is what I believe." Link just watches pondering what will happen.

Midna was focusing on the ground and now looks at Zelda. A smile spreads across her lips. "Zelda, your words are kind and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you.." she pauses for a brief moment with her eyes closes. She reopens them and finishes her statement. "Then maybe you'll do all right." Zelda watches quietly, the wind blowing her strands. Midna walks farther from Link and Zelda. Link watches her as he had a sinking feeling in his gut. He couldn't figure it out, but he felt his breath get caught in his throat when stairs formed in front of Midna's feet.

Link opened his mouth, but no words came out. What could he possibly say? What could this possibly mean? Her actions caused the hero to knit his eyebrow together in utter confusion.

Midna looks at Link and gives a small, yet sad smile. "Thank you." Link was staring at her, captivated by her beauty. "Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again." Dread fills Link's mind, as what she said begins to make sense.

Link whispered. "Midna..we.." He felt himself stop.

Realization settles down upon Link, as her stared at the beautiful ruler of the Twilight Realm. She was really leaving, wasn't she? She went through the entire journey with him a journey that had been rather difficult for them both. Every slash, broken bone, bite, near drowning experience, and almost losing his mind was an experience he shared with her. The tears of pain, the tears of regret, the tears of desperation were all for nothing? Link couldn't say anything. He had a one consistent thought running through his mind. 'Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?'

"Link.." Midna whispers out and a tear falls from her eye. She looks at Link sadly. "I..." she pushes the tear towards the mirror. "See you later.." The tear made contact with the mirror and cracking was heard. Zelda and Link watch in shock as the mirror starts to crack. Link gasps, watching Midna with overwhelming sadness. She was leaving and he would never see her again. He watched her run up the stairs, before she stop to stare at him. A smile was on her lips, as she begin to fade and go through the mirror. All he could do was watch in shock.

The Mirror of Twilight shatters, as well as Link's heart. He bowed his head, knowing he would never see her again. He wasn't one for crying, but she lied to him. She promised him earlier in the journey she would never leave. She was now gone and it was a lie. He took a deep breath, as a single hot tear fell from his left eye. Zelda looks at him biting her lower lip. She didn't have any comforting words for the broken hero. Link quickly wiped the tear away with his left hand, looking at Zelda.

"Does it hurt you as much as it hurts me, your majesty?" Link had to ask. Knowing Zelda had sacrificed her physical form a few months back, when Midna was on the verge of death. He had to know how she felt. She sacrificed her life for Midna and Link sacrificed so much it felt as though it was for nothing.

"It does, but" Zelda stopped, as Link gazed at her. "She did this for a reason. Tell me this, hero, do you think she feels the same way you do now? The pain? The lost? The devastation? I believe she would have stayed if she could have. She truly loves you so much that she gave up the chance to ever see you again so our worlds would be safe."

Midna just stared where the Mirror had been in her world. A black empty void filled that stop, as her heart pounded against her chest. She would never see that hero again. The boy who made her laugh, who made her cry, and who made her a better ruler. She use to hate all light beings, but the hero and princess sacrificed their lives for her and her kingdom. She would be forever gratefully. She walked towards the beautiful Palace of Twilight. She wondered, 'Will I ever see him again?'

* * *

><p><strong>~Fin~<strong>


End file.
